


Gemini - Celestial Cupid

by Rannchan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rannchan/pseuds/Rannchan
Summary: Lucy has had something on her mind lately... Could Gemini help her find what she needs?





	Gemini - Celestial Cupid

Gemini – Celestial Cupid

“OPEN – Gate of the Twins, GEMINI!”

“Pidi-pi!” What can we do for you today Lucy?” The small spirits floated around Lucy’s head, practically illuminating the room as they did so. It was late, and she had kept her lights low tonight.

Lucy briefly opened her mouth before twisting her face into a more thoughtful pose.

“Well… hmmmm….” 

Gemini continued to float around her while she thought. Over and over, Lucy would look like she was about to start talking, and then shake her head as if to tell herself no. After several minutes, Gemini transformed into a copy of Lucy and gave her a hug.

“You can always talk to us Lucy!” Gemini winked at Lucy as they draped their arms around the real Lucy’s shoulders. “We know all your secrets anyway!”

At this, Lucy’s face flushed. In a small voice she murmured, “So you already know why I summoned you, don’t you?”

Smiling wide, Gemini-Lucy nodded. “We’d be more than happy to help! But it will take a little time for us to find him first.”

Lucy nodded, burying her face into her hands. 

Gemini gave Lucy a quick salute with a quick wink, and closed their own gate to the celestial realm. 

Looking at the space where they just disappeared, Lucy sighed. “What am I doing?”

\------------------------------------

Over the next day, Lucy was nervous. She didn’t expect Gemini to take this long. As she was eating her lunch at the guildhall, Lucy noticed something strange. There was a light pulse coming from her keyring. Reaching in, she could tell it was coming from Gemini’s key. 

Lucy quickly glanced around the guildhall. Natsu and Grey were busy fighting each other… Erza was nowhere to be seen… It seemed like a good time to sneak back home. Glancing to her half-eaten sandwich, she decided to just leave it.

“Heading home already Lucy?”

Mirajane was smiling a very innocent looking smile towards Lucy, who had gotten up towards the front door.

Sounding more nervous than anything, Lucy quickly turned to Mira, “Yeah, you know I was just hit with some inspiration and I have to go write it down right now. I may not be back the rest of the day.” Hit with a sudden flash of actual inspiration, Lucy continued, “Hey Mira, can you do me a favor? I don’t want to get interrupted while I’m writing, can you make sure Natsu and the others stay here?”

Mira smiled and nodded. “Of course Lucy! Everyone needs some alone time every now and then.”

“Thanks Mira.” Lucy smiled and left, hoping that would take care of one possibly embarrassing moment.

\------------------------------------

Arriving safely at her apartment, Lucy noted that the key was still lightly pulsing. “I better take some precautions…”

Lucy then proceeded to lock her door, lock her windows and pull every curtain closed. Being the middle of the day, it wasn’t pitch black, but the room had gotten quite dark anyhow.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy summoned Gemini.

“Pidi-Pi! We’re sorry it took so long! He can be very crafty!” Gemini once again filled the room in a light glow, but only briefly as they quickly transformed into the leader of the Zodiac, Leo. As Leo, the room was still awash in a light celestial glow, but it wasn’t as bright, as much of his skin was covered in a clean black suit. “So Lucy, what is it that you wanted to know?”

Lucy lightly blushed at the sight of the well-dressed Leo before her. ‘Remember… it’s not actually him…’ She tried to keep her thoughts in order.

“So Gemini, you know everything he knows, right?” Lucy was trying to sound very businesslike. 

“Of course. It’s what we do.” 

Lucy shuddered for a brief moment. That voice always affected her. 

“Gemini… can you tell me how he really feels about me?” Lucy’s voice faltered from her businesslike tone into one of nervous curiosity. 

Gemini-Leo stepped forward and placed a hand on Lucy’s face. Lowering his voice as he spoke, “He thinks that you’re the most beautiful woman in any realm.”  
Lucy was blushing like mad, her whole body heating up from the intimacy of the moment. She was staring into his eyes, and he continued.

“Leo believes you’re the greatest Celestial wizard there ever was… and ever will be. He would go to hell and back for you. He never wishes to leave your side.” With each sentence, he would get a little quieter. Encouraging Lucy to lean in to hear him better. After the last whisper of a sentence… they were but inches apart, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Quietly, Lucy managed to squeak out, “And you can’t lie to me, right?”

“I would never lie to you…” And Leo closed the gap to kiss Lucy deeply, holding her close so she wouldn’t fall back.

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, nothing seemed to matter… except…

Lucy’s eyes shot open and she pushed Leo away. “No! This is wrong! I can’t kiss you Gemini!”

Leo was stunned at being pushed away but after hearing Lucy’s outburst, just started laughing.

“Wha… what’s so funny?!” Lucy was still very red, but was caught between being flustered, confused, and approaching very agitated. 

Leo collected himself and brushed some hair back from his face. “Can’t you tell? I’m Loke. I’m the real deal.”

Lucy was rendered speechless. She was so open and vulnerable. 

“I found out what you wanted Gemini to do and so I decided, who better to give you info on me… than me?” Loke was grinning at Lucy.

Lucy blinked and just let out, “But how?”

Loke smiled and said, “It was easy, I summoned myself when they looked like they were transforming into me. They closed their own gate as I came in.”

“But… but… I wanted Gemini to find out since I know they can always find the truth! They can know everything anyone is thinking!” Lucy was yelling not only at Loke but at herself. She should have known that Loke would find out about what she was trying to do. He was the leader of the Zodiac after all…

Loke suddenly got a very serious look on his face and approached Lucy. Her gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face to look him in the eyes. “And you think I wouldn’t tell you the truth? I meant every word I said, and I would never lie to you.”

Lucy reached up and took Loke’s glasses off. She spent a moment just searching his eyes. Searching for the lie… searching for the reason she needed to distance herself from the feelings she was feeling. Celestial Wizards weren’t supposed to fall in love with their spirits after-all…

After what felt like an eternity, Lucy tentatively reached her hand into Loke’s mane of hair. He smiled and leaned into her touch. She might have been imagining things… but for a moment she could swear she heard a very low growl. Slipping her other arm over his shoulder and around his neck, Lucy tentatively leaned in to continue the kiss from before. 

Loke reciprocated in full, pulling Lucy closer to him and deepening the kiss. 

Theirs may be a forbidden love… but who was going to let that stop them?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago on a whim. My beta readers loved it... so I figured I should post it.


End file.
